


Not Again

by renonymousse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Baby Chenle is still a wholesome cutesy, Daddy Kink, Dom Jaemin, Dom Jisung, Jisung is Jaemin’s brother, Jisung’s drunk, M/M, Sub Chenle, Underage Sex, cross-dressing Chenle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renonymousse/pseuds/renonymousse
Summary: Jisung goes on sneaky whenever he's drunk and Chenle has been tricked, well Jaemin can't be mad at Chenle for that.Read the tags, so if you don't wanna read then scroll down.





	Not Again

**Author's Note:**

> So this is supposedly a jaemin and chenle centric but i think it's more on chensung, so enjoy i guess!

The bustling sound of city and blinking street lights welcomed him as he stroll his way to the bus stop, sure he have one of the most luxurious car, but everyone would sometimes prefer being alone in the crowd.

  


Jaemin stopped at a cafe three blocks away from his house after stepping out of the public vehicle, he thought about buying chenle a slice of cake he love.

  


The journey to his house was quite far, but not that tiring for he had those gym classes enough to have endurance in fact what he had witnessed is what made him drained and stired up. Muffled lewd noises filling up his ears definitely coming from behind this door he called himself home.

  


As soon as he opened the door entrance the sound became loud and clear, quiet whines, heavy breaths and warm air, a sight of chenle on top of jisung’s lap on the couch, jisung rimming him up clicking chenle’s ass down to meet his thrust in hard, deep and fast tempo that made chenle completely loss his sanity. He had his hands gripped tight into chenle’s butt cheeks stretching him open and occasionally slipping a finger in along with his ministration.

  


Chenle’s quiet sobs while he shook his head, with his teeth digging into his lower lip had jisung sped up, getting more of those sound he’s drowning himself in, he lets out incoherent _yes's and 'please daddy'_ barely non of it has registered into words, he’s chanting it repeatedly with his head nuzzled into jisung’s neck, his arms wrapped over jisung’s shoulder.

 

 **_“chenle, baby you’re so tight fuck it, fuck, fuck”_ ** and chenle cried out more. Jisung had his mouth placed all over chenle, biting his earlobe, licking or biting his neck painting dark colored bruises and sucking chenle’s sensitive nipples off. He card his fingers over chenle’s locks to make him look up, he was drunk over pleasure and alcohol that made him too allure to bite chenle’s lips, literally biting chenle’s lips and licking it up until it was messy and swollen, eating his tongue with drool running down their mouths. He let chenle’s head fell down and buried to his neck again.

  


Chenle was so exhausted though the pleasure over take from that over stimulation, he’s drunk by the pleasure he had received from his daddy’s younger brother and he has no energy left to complain. Chenle’s skirt were slightly sliding out of jisung’s grip, so jisung fumble it and rolled it up to tuck it in to the waistband as he continued his pace.

 

Chenle was caterwauling and the fear of someone might intrude was making jisung worried, well they still didn’t know that jaemin’s presence was all over the room and actually palming himself through the fabric of his pants.  

 

Jisung brought up his fingers to chenle’s mouth and chenle obediently left it open, jisung had his index and middle fingers deep into chenle’s mouth, his eyes rolled at the back of his head in pleasure when it reach his throat along with jisung’s deep trust that angled to a particular bundle of muscles that made chenle whimper weakly.

 

Chenle sucks jisung’s long fingers just like how he suck a dick from what he was taught, running his tongue at every slit that made him distracted from making loud noises instead he lets out a hum of satisfaction.

  


**_“fuck you chenle, fuck you, fuck, fuck, you’re a perfect slut for me”_ **

  


Jisung spit at chenle’s cheeks, then licking it to collect his spit and slapping the supple cheeks after.

  


**_“a slut”_ ** jisung said, giggling over chenle who only looked at him with innocent round eyes and a small smile, still with jisung’s finger stuffing his mouth decorating his lips.

  


He was slamming at chenle in incredible pace and hard to follow, but chenle seemed to try his best to flow his body with the incoherent rhythm as he propel himself down at the massive cock. Jisung had his hand smacking chenle’s ass at every thrust, earning a loud cry of moan so jisung needs to dug his fingers deep at his throat each and every time.

  


Jisung’s both hands were gripping chenle’s ass cheeks open and had him carried up causing emptiness at the tight clutch and until only the tip was nudging the puckered hole. Using both force and speed he slammed chenle back down hitting a certain spot where no one can reach chenle squeaked from his throat. jisung's hand squeezing a particular spot at chenle’s neck just to make him feel lightheaded, they did the same thing over and over again, slow enjoying each others warmth, powerful thrust has came not long after until he felt chenle clenching tight and unclenching between the ministration, which jisung used as a signal to pick up his pace.

 

**_“don’t cum unless I told you to”_ **

 

**_“yes, yes, there hhhg”_ **

  


The pace sped up and jisung burst inside of chenle, filling chenle’s hole with his load, releasing a carload of solid sticky white substance, it was spilling all over them as he ride his orgasm making everything messy and filthy yet he press himself further and pulling chenle’s ass down along to insert the liquid at extent to keep it from spilling, chenle came after jisung as he was told making translucent cum spurt all over jisung's slightly toned stomach, the excess liquid came from jisung mixed with chenle's.

  


A series of deep breaths and chenle sobbing until he fell asleep from exhaustion was the only thing that could be heard throughout the living room.

  


**_“you done?”_ **

  


**_“yeah”_ **

  


Jisung carried a sleeping chenle to lay him in to the longer couch before completely pulling out his not completely tamed softened cock, pearls of cum rolling down from chenle’s ass to his supple thighs as he pulled out, pooling at the leather sheets of the couch.

  


He pulled his pants up, belt clicking as it collides, he’s half naked revealing his slightly build up torso and his v line dripping with chenle’s cum and sweats.

  


He take out a ton of tissue paper and cleaned himself and as he looked up, a pair of eyes flaming bore at him.

  


**_“jaemin-hyung?--JAEMIN-HYUNG”_ **

  


**_“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I FUCKING KILL YOU”_ **

  


**_“okay okay chill I was just having a little fun, you know school sucks midterm is coming”_ **

 

**_“NOT AGAIN PARK JISUNG! NOT AGAIN!”_ **

  


Jisung put his arms up as if for surrender while his search for his shirt that has been thrown somewhere maybe far from where they thought it could land became harder to find.

  


**_“I’ve found it”_ **

  


**_“by the way I came here just to say that mom is waiting for your visit”_ **

  


Jisung came closer to jaemin and tugged him into a side hug, he hugged jaemin in an arm.

  


**_“bye hyung, thank you for the food!”_ **

  


One thing jaemin noticed, the younger was drunk, he walked out of house swaying and his car keys in hand was creating a loud annoying nois---wait, what? He’s certainly grounded from completely destroying the hood, headlights and bumper of his own car while driving drunk the night before so ho--.

  


‘brooom broom’

  


_“fuck it”_

  


 

 

\----------

  


 

 

 

 

Chenle woke up at 3 am without anything but a skirt in his waist and a duvet wrapped around his body, the difference is that he’s on his bed and his body failed him to move bit him.

  


Chenle noticed the presence of the older boy at the far corner of the room though he can’t seem well from his little source of light. The silhouette of the aforementioned boy coming towards chenle with a beer in hand in a slow pace made chenle allured. He rarely drink beer it was unusual for him to get drunk, one bottle of beer would make him lose control and that is one thing for sure yet he had a bottle right now, so maybe jaemin knows, he drink if he’s frustrated.

  


Jaemin loosened up his necktie and unbuttoning the first three buttons of his shirt all in using one hand. The other hand ruffling chenle’s hair after.

  


**_“are you okay, baby?”_ **

  


Chenle lightly shook his head, tugging the duvet under his nose and nuzzling it, he’s scared for what might happen next or what jaemin could do.

  


Jaemin sat up at the couch placed at the far corner of the room. Jaemin put a finger up signaling chenle to get up from the bed. Chenle rose up from the bed even though his head spin and his body weak, jittering while he take a step he make sure not to let his body collapsed, maybe he literally got drunk from jisung’s alcoholic smell.

  


Chenle’s quivering frail form walking towards him made jaemin rage in want and treachery. As he stood in front of jaemin the aforementioned boy grab his wrist to make him sit on his lap, jaemin had both of his arms wrapped around the younger, chenle shudder at the touch after what he has done yet he leaned his head over jaemin's expansive shoulder, jaemin’s breath fanning over chenle’s exposed skin at the juncture of his head and neck tickle him.

  
  


**_“don’t get mad at me”_ ** chenle mumbled between his deep sigh that he didn’t know he was actually keeping in.

 

  
  
Jaemin had his hand creeping down at chenle’s thighs, chenle shuddered at the lithe touch made from callous palms, fingers fumbling up to pinch chenle’s sensitive buds, circling it around his fingers while the other hand was busy running its own errands way down chenle’s puckered hole from precoital, circling his fingers over the swollen softness as it twitch from over sensitivity. He inserted one finger in chenle’s mouth making him suck until it’s enough for a lubricant substitute. jaemin push an inch of his finger at the hole and pulling it out, at each intrusion the puckered hole was swooshing a white sticky substance, his hole was still filled with jisung’s cum he intended to keep the warmth, jaemin thrust his fingers in until it dug deep and his fist almost get swallowed, the liquid rolled down chenle’s thighs he felt a light sting  but choose not to care at all.

  


He pushed chenle out of his lap, chenle was surprised at the sudden action believing the fact that the other would never do such thing, chenle ended up splayed over the floor though he immediately sat on his feet. Jaemin unzipped his pants he certainly knew what would be the next, chenle hurriedly buried his face on jaemin’s cock, sniffing the musky scent, he licked a stripe and proceed to give it kittenish licks, kissing the tip and scraping his teeth over the base as he slowly take more and inched down the shaft until it reach the back of his throat, making sure to run his tongue over the slit and detailed veins of the throbbing cock.

  
  


Jaemin pulled chenle’s hair up, offering his beer in hand, although chenle don’t want to drink he gulp as many as he could and the warmth slide down on his throat, he scrunched his nose earning a smirk from the older boy, chenle swallowed the liquid, some were dripping from his mouth, licking the excess of off his lips, he’ll take whatever his daddy gave him.

  
  


The jaemin he knew came back switching from different persona.

  
  


**_"Baby, what does daddy tells you to do"_ **

  
  


Chenle had his lips wrapped around jaemin’s cock, bobbing his head a few times in fast pace as he fiddle his fingers over jaemin’s balls before pulling out with a pop.

  
  


**_"You tell me to stay in bed until you get home"_ ** ****__  
  


 

 **_  
_ ** **_"then why did you end up on top of my brother?"_ **

  
  


Chenle fiddled the fabric at the end of his skirt out of habit whenever he felt anxious.

 

  
  
**_"He said we'll play an interesting game, if I follow him he’ll give me a gift if I do good, but I don’t see any presents"_ ** chenle said with a small pout, then continuing to lap jaemin’s cock with water in his eyes.

  
  


Chenle reached his hole and fingered himself while jaemin pet chenle's hair that was in between his thighs, gripping his brown locks, guiding chenle to bob his head.

 

  
  
**"You're only mine okay?"**

  
  


Chenle slightly nodded while his mouth still stuffed. He pulled out and kissed the tip, running his thumb over the slit, continuing his ministration as he tightened his clenched into it.

  
  


**_“use your mouth”_ **

  
  


**_“yes daddy”_ **

  
  


Jaemin throwed his head back with a groan, chenle stuffed the member inside his mouth loving the weight of it all and the twitch whenever his tongue welcomed every spurts, swallowing every drop and collecting the remaining ones at the side of his lips and licking it up with a small smile.

 

  


_‘daddy won’t get mad right? Then I would sure call daddy sungie and play with him again’_

  
  
  



End file.
